


i have died every day waiting for you

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Madney: Hello, Global Pandemic [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, also mentions of living life in the middle of a global pandemic, as is canon, based off the newest episode so contains spoilers of some sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: It’s not forever, she’s quick to remind herself, the time they’ll spend making up for the time they lost will confound the time they spent apart.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Madney: Hello, Global Pandemic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120586
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	i have died every day waiting for you

“Buck has gone out for a run.” 

Maddie scrunches her nose up in confusion as she looks up at the screen, having temporarily been distracted by the feeling of their child apparently doing somersaults inside of her. Chimney is smirking at her, his head tilted to the side before he continues, “And Albert is at work.” Her eyes narrow, the confusion building more so by the second as she tries to decipher exactly why her boyfriend, who doesn’t currently live with her, feels the need to tell her where her current roommate is, as though she didn’t already know. 

And then his shoulders slump and he sighs, “Which means we’re alone.” 

_ Oh. _ It takes a second but it finally clicks, the suspicion on her face quickly morphing into a smirk as she raises a brow and shakes her head. It had been a while since  _ both  _ of them had gotten their respective pandemic homes all to themselves, “Are you coming onto me, Mr Han? Because you know, you have to wine and dine a woman first.” Regardless of her words, she’s still quick to take the propped up iPad from the dining table, moving towards the bedroom she had only shared with him for a week before he had to move out, three months ago. 

“I uh, think we may be past that stage.” She watches him on the screen, just as she has done for the last few months, trying not to let the sadness linger as she instead, tries to focus on the fact he’s moving towards the bathroom of her brother’s apartment, just as she shuts their bedroom door behind her. Maddie lets out a laugh at the showmanship he displays when locking the door, remembering their last near miss when Buck had gotten home a little earlier than either of them had planned. “But I can give you that strip show you mentioned the other day.” His voice is low, settling the laptop down before he steps away from the camera. 

The words are on the tip of her tongue, swallowing them down with a slight bitter resentment because when she had mentioned  _ stripping,  _ she had meant in person. The two of them. Under the same roof, living together. The only thing that stops her from voicing that out loud is his fingers curling around the bottom of his t-shirt before he slowly pulls it over his head, revealing tight muscles that causes her mouth to dry as she darts her tongue out across her bottom lip. 

Growing their baby was beautiful, there was no greater feeling in the world but there’s still the rising insecurity within her that as Chimney appears to be spending all his spare time working out, the changes to their bodies since the last time they had touched couldn’t be further apart. Still, it’s easy to admire the view despite the thoughts, settling herself down on the bed as she props the iPad up against the lamp on the bedside table. “Your turn.” She almost doesn’t realise he’s said anything, until his face is practically against the camera and the view she had been admiring is gone. 

“I thought you were the one giving me a show.” She points out, chewing down on her bottom lip when she watches him step back, so her eyes can linger over his arms, her heart thumping against her chest, wondering how his muscles will feel beneath her fingers when he finally comes home. 

“Don’t you wanna know what I would do to you if I was there?” Maddie can’t stop herself from pouting at that, once again stopping herself from telling him that he  _ could _ be there, if he chose to be but she knows it’s more complicated than that, that’s he’s scared and everything he’s ever done is to protect her and now their baby, too. The knowledge doesn’t make it any easier to process, but it does make it easier to lift her own top over her head as she pouts, shifting a little to cover herself up, “You’re beautiful, Maddie.” He always knows the right thing to say, the look in his eyes is enough to make her drop her arms, pondering for just a second until she unclasps her bra and lets the straps fall slowly over her arms, shivering when she sees nothing but lust in the eyes of the man staring at her. 

“If I were there… I’d press my lips to your neck, right in the spot that always makes you moan.” She knows the spot, fingers gently pressing against it as she grins at him, trying to remember the feeling of his stubble against her skin and the way his teeth would graze against the sensitive spot in a way that would have her back arching and her fingers digging into his shoulders. She  _ misses _ him more than she could ever find the words to say out loud, relying on muscle memory as she takes a breath and watches him slowly pull his sweatpants down before he kicks them away. “I’d kiss down to your breasts, wrap my mouth around your nipple…” She lets her fingers trail down at his words, her breathing already heavy and the room already hot as she moves to settle herself down against their headboard, tilting her head so she can keep looking at him. “They’ve always been sensitive, I bet if I bit down gently…” Her nails dig in at the thought, whimpering as she tries to resist the urge to close her eyes, wanting to watch him. “I’d move my lips down, further…” Her hand follows his instructions, trying to imagine his lips instead, “then as adorable as those cookie monster pyjama bottoms are…” 

Maddie rolls her eyes as she lets out a laugh, missing the light heartedness that so often came with loving Chimney, before she sits up enough so hook her fingers over the waistband, sliding them down her legs, about to move back to her position before she hears a loud tutting noise coming from the iPad, rolling her eyes once more before her panties are quick to join them, shooting him an innocent smile as her back settles back against the headboard. “Good girl,” That shouldn’t make her moan the way it does, even more so when she realises that in her endeavours to strip herself of her clothes, he was now fully naked, too, his hand wrapped around his erection and an endearing smirk on his face as he chews down on the piece of gum between his lips that seem to be permanent residence these days, “how badly do you want me?” 

She can remember the first time they had done this, how shocked she had been that her boyfriend seemed to know exactly what to say, whilst she had been left red faced. It’s with a long breath that she lets her fingers fall between her legs, keeping her eyes focused on the screen so she can keep the image stored in her mind for the lonely nights when he was on shift and she was reminded that she hadn’t touched him in so long, “About as badly as you want me.” There’s a smugness to her tone, their eyes making contact as he moves a little closer towards the camera, giving her more than a full view of exactly what she’s missing. It’s not forever, she’s quick to remind herself, the time they’ll spend making up for the time they lost will confound the time they spent apart. 

“I miss being between those legs, I miss tasting you on my lips…” His voice is husky, each word causing her heart to thump harder and harder as she slips two fingers inside herself and nods her head, moaning his name as she does, just in the way she knows he loves to hear, “... I miss feeling you come apart, your legs wrapping around my waist, your nails digging into my back, your breath against my ear, moaning my name just like that, baby.” Each word drives her to move faster, closing her eyes tightly as she so vividly remembers him being there, inside of her, his teeth grazing along her skin before he whispers in her ear about how good she feels, how much he loves her, how beautiful she is. He’s a talker, like nothing she had ever experienced before and everything combined is always enough to leave her body trembling. “You look so good, baby, you feel so good.” 

It doesn’t take long to fall apart, the bittersweet orgasm coming as a relief from weeks of pent up feelings but filled with sadness and annoyance that she had to rely on memory and technology to feel any sort of gratification. Her eyes are slow to open as she tries to find the air to breathe, her cheeks flushed red before she looks at the man with a similar look on his face, before she smiles sadly at him, “I know I said that mango misses daddy… but I do, too. So much.” Not exactly the ‘happy ending’ either of them had planned on, she supposes, feeling tears burn her eyes that she refuses to let fall as she takes the iPad and looks at him, “Sorry.”

“No, you can always be honest with me, Maddie. You know I miss you, too but…” How quickly the lust in his eyes is replaced with a look of sadness, watching as he leans over whatever surface he had placed the laptop on, “I love the both of you so much.”

There’s a moment of silence between the two of them as they look at each other, before she shakes it off, reminding herself for the thousandth time since all this happened, that it’s not forever and she still has him… just twenty minutes away, very much alive and healthy. “Hmm, just the one orgasm, huh? You’re not gonna… put that strong jaw to good use?” Maddie can’t stop the laugh that falls from her lips at the suddenness in which he straightens himself up, his eyes alight. 

“You know I’d have those legs wrapped around my shoulders by now…”


End file.
